halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ptowery
=OTTO ARUM2= Otto will be ansering all questions or statments needed to be answered. :D Sure you can, just post some charecters and read through the story. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Request Yeah, that list can be used by anyone. -''theblackthrone'' (atthecenter) 12:20, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone Discussion Wierd Stuff --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 11:39, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Please try to use better grammar in your next chapter. Also, please attempt to make it just a little longer. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:55, 13 September 2007 (UTC) OK, I went and fixed your grammar problems. Please try to do a little better on it next time. But I have to point out that you should have made a new section for Capital Base, since you put Hamishi D. with my marines instead of your Capital Base forces. I made a new section for Capital Base, but you need to fill in the other forces. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:42, 14 September 2007 (UTC) I am curious about something: what is the Obelisk? It sounds like something that should have stayed in space -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:52, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Intrested? The 'Unknown Aliens' have a "slip ray" and were using it to send random items in the fleet through slipspace. It just so happens that the draco:THE OBELISK is not destroyed but sent randomly through slipspace preferebly to Ceres, it was just thaught to be destroyed... Im not going to tell you anything more... It sounds very interesting -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:09, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Sure just add your characters and start posting --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 05:27, 15 September 2007 (UTC) I'm afraid I don't understand your question. What do you mean? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:10, 17 September 2007 (UTC) None of the three factions are from Halo 1, the game, or from Alpha Halo, the Halo in the first game. Ceres forces is from the planet the story takes place on, the Utter Darkness forces come from outer space (they were trapped in a containment pod for thousands of years), and the interstellar forces... well I don't know where they came from, but not from Halo. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:57, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Sorry about the misunderstanding there. To answer the question, the Ceres forces have several new forms because of the new life forms, the Utter Darkness forces have new, totally unique forms and are pitch black and the interstellar forces are regular... I think. I don't really know much about the interstellar forces. That should answer your question. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:11, 18 September 2007 (UTC) The interstellar forces. And some in the Ceres forces. Happy now? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:22, 18 September 2007 (UTC) It actually isn't my forces, but I think you can add to it. Just don't use any leaders because they already have one. It's a Flood-created Monitor named Forge. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:29, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Interstellar Sure, you can use some Interstellar forces. Its no trouble. Kebath 'Holoree 14:32, 18 September 2007 (UTC) RE:Congradulations I'll be happy to help, but I'm not content with making a new character. However, I can provide a distraction. A distraction which involves a crash-landing UNSC cruiser... Sharrakor 21:46, 19 September 2007 (UTC) The cruiser dropped alot of warthogs and mongooses. I'm Hamishi can use them right? Sharrakor 00:39, 24 September 2007 (UTC) I meant I'm sure Hamishi can use them right?. It's a bit difficult for me to get a Pelican there, as the cruiser crashed into the mountain. That's why I asked if he can use the vehicles. That, or if you character can wait a while, the AI of cruiser can alert UNSC forces to your position. I'm sorry but that's all I can manipulate to help you. Sharrakor 00:39, 24 September 2007 (UTC) The cruiser is on a precarious angle, and yes, there is nothing living on board. Sharrakor 00:42, 24 September 2007 (UTC) can you send any reinforcments? --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 00:44, 24 September 2007 (UTC) The only people I can control is my Monitor, Contrite, his bodyguard/ex-commander Forerunner construct and the AI which he took over through a virus. Other than the options I've told you, there is really nothing else I can yet. I apologise. Sharrakor 00:47, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Contrite is a rampant monitor. He cares not for others, especially those in the way of his goals. So he killed the marines aboard the cruiser, and captured the AI, making her, his slave of sorts. The cruiser was, nevertheless, a toy, a pawn in Contrite's plans. Its purpose was to get to the planet Ceres, and to infiltrate UNSC forces using a controlled AI. So yeah, no marines. Sharrakor 00:55, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Don't worry, if Hamishi can stay alive a little longer Marines will possibly be coming to save him. But that's if he doesn't take a vehicle first. Sharrakor 01:00, 24 September 2007 (UTC) As long as he stays there for a while, he should be saved. Sharrakor 01:09, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Re: Dude The article, and my comment, are so old, I can't even look in the history of the article and see what it looked like. However, based on my comments, it is likely the article suggested it was the first installation discovered by the Covenant. Furthermore, it was not very nice to assume the problem solved just by you leaving me an angry message. It is not for me to judge whether an article is complete or not, but rather to ensure canon is upheld. Your article, which suggests a lot and offers little to back it up, as far as I am concerned, does not follow dictated canon. My suggestion is that you perhaps write a little bit about these battles, this installation, and perhaps the reason why, after the war ended in 2553, the UNSC and Covenant are still fighting. Also, the term "Fortress World" refers to the Halos, so please don't tell me I was making assumptions when, even after you claim the articles finished for now, they contradict themselves. If it is not a Halo, but is a Fortress World, which is what a Halo is, then what the hell is Installation 08? Please consider these things before messaging me or making any assumptions as to the accuracy of your articles. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 06:56, 30 September 2007 (UTC) I think it was the "UNDER CONSTRUCTION!!!" that gave it the angry (maybe indignant is a better word) vibe. Anyway, my suggestion would be to just clarify in the articles what Installation 08 is exactly (a smaller version of a Halo that does not contain a superweapon, but rather is completely devoted to the study and containment of the Flood). :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 00:38, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Re: Code: REQUEST What do you mean? Explain yourself a little more. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:06, 30 September 2007 (UTC) So you mean a new form like a combat form, an infection form, a carrier form, etc. Just a totally new one. What would it be like? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:51, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Go ahead, but next time use my none archived talk page. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:49, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Do you know how to edit Monitor pictures? Cause I need some. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 22:32, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: The Rise of Shield Disscussion Hmm.... Perhaps. This is mostly a battle between the UNSC and Shield. How would you put them in a story like that? I have links all over that will take you to the main page of the corporation. It tells you there. Invitation to join Halo: Kingdom of Broken Hearts Discussion Sorry! I was working on my own pelican file, and was looking at yours. I accidentally deleted your picture for it. I am so sorry!Kebath 'Holoree 18:48, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Its ok, But... I sure wish i knew who this was... SIGNATURE:--~~~~ --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 18:34, 4 October 2007 (UTC) sure! Kinda forgot the code for the invite, but Its great you want to join! Have fun, and see you soon. Spartan 501 Invitation to join Halo: Blood and Ashes Discussion B4INV Kinda forgot the code for the invite, but Its great you want to join! Have fun, and see you soon. Spartan 501 An interesting turn of events. A second 343 Guilty Spark? Please tell me that he won't be quite as obnoxious. But the story does seem to have become a home for all Monitors. That makes number 3! Keep up your good work. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:58, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Hey, I'm making a game based on Star Wars: Battlefront. Mine was there first, so I'm afraid that you can't just make your own. But I will let you assist in mine. It's here. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:21, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Call for reinforcements Is there a specific reason for you to want me to write it?...Kebath 'Holoree 05:02, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Mythos Sure, I would greatly appreciate your help! (I got a plethora of ideas for articles I want to write that are new, but at the same time I would like to expand on other articles.) Spartan 501 those pics are great, approved all the way! Spartan 501 Halo: Battlefront I love the picture. You can use it. I'll go change my article to a double property (it'll be both of ours) and then you can edit it as much as you want. And only admins can delete articles. Just mark it with . -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:43, 7 October 2007 (UTC) I had another idea for a rp including the Shield Corporation.Kebath 'Holoree Nice. And I agree with the great minds think alike. Who wouldn't love a Halo version of Battlefront? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:20, 7 October 2007 (UTC) New RP Lordofmonsterisland and I are creating a rp based on The Second Ark. The link to the new rp- Halo: Battle for the Ark. Kebath 'Holoree 01:00, 8 October 2007 (UTC) RE: Halo War Invite I looked at the RPG, but it would appear that it takes place in 2554. However, the war ended in 2553 with the Elites on good terms with the Humans. I would suggest that you wait for more people to join the RPG, as well as to make sure you have clearly defined the back story to the whole thing, as well as a force estimation for both sides prior to starting role playing. However, I do like the rules. They are well thought out. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 02:53, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Sure. I'll join as well. Could I use the Shield Corporation?Kebath 'Holoree 15:22, 8 October 2007 (UTC) I'll join. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:36, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Sure, no problem. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:02, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Yo Ptowery I'm in! --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 19:46, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Hey Ptowery,is it ok 2 join RP? User:justanothergrunt Thnx, yea i'll join, can i go covenant? User:justanothergrunt k, pretty sure i fixed it...Just another grunt I'll join, but is there a limit to rank of a character (Since it says "UNSC ENLISTED" it gives me the idea that officers aren't allowed.)? 22:40, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :Yay. :) 22:44, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Contract Agreement Im in for the RP Grievous797 Regarding Halo:War, is ok if i trade my position in the covenant for the use of a smaller band of mostly ex-con Covenant rebels? User:justanothergrunt '' Any UNSC, Covenant, Forerunner, or With my permition an unknown alien force (heritics, rebals, and rampants are also allowed).'' I was wondering if i could use the Covenant rebels, instead of the Covenant User:justanothergrunt I take it that Covenant heretics are out of the question then... In which case, is it ok if i do go with the human Traitors? User:justanothergrunt Halo War Sure, I'll join. Sounds interesting. SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 22:59, 9 October 2007 (UTC) F Quarantine Dear Ptowery, Please stop branding pages with that template just because they have the word fuck in them. Swearing is allowed on user namespace and fanon so please stop. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 02:22, 10 October 2007 (UTC) That doesn't matter. Swearing is allowed and what you are doing can be considered vandilism and you may be banned for that. You must respect the rules which say that we are allowed to swear. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 02:25, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Its okay but just remember, in some places swearing is quite common so people may use coarse language in their fanon. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 02:30, 10 October 2007 (UTC) RE: Greetingsiam343guiltyspark If you're talking about those big boxes used for inviting people to RPs, please do so. Thank you. :) 02:39, 10 October 2007 (UTC) The RP I suppose I shall join then. --'Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions' Um All Users who wish to fannon on this page Must see me first at my talk page. all other chapters or comments will be destroyed. All Members of Halo: War must sign on UNSC ENLISTED and/or Attendants of the Great Journey. Thanks for understanding. This means You, Kebath 'Holoree! Ptowery out. * Im kind of confused... We had already talked about it. Or am i missing something?Kebath 'Holoree 02:56, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Tell me when you want me to bring in the Shield Corporation. I'll be ready. Sure, Ill have him do that.Kebath 'Holoree 22:22, 13 October 2007 (UTC) My Halo Well, the Control Room is right by the refrigerator, to the left a bit. Machines get hungry too you know. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 19:01, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Automated Response. Messenger; Gary Actually, AR has put in his name as part of the UNSC forces, although what he is using is very different from the UNSC. He is implying that they are Human. --''Gary'' Please respond I have told you. If you check the UNSC Enlisted section, it will say "Monitor of Installation-07" in purple. That is my signature. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 02:49, 16 October 2007 (UTC) I suppose I will ask now, then. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 02:54, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Quite on the contrary, actually. If you read my article on the M.I.S.W.A., you will see that they were a military force operating long before the Covenant war. This would make them well known to the Earth and its people. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 03:05, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Oh, I see. So you're implying that the UNSC do not know about the MISWA Taskforce's presence at the Planet? --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 03:13, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Hey, don't go around and yell at people because you think that their article is a Halo 3 contradict. Kebath's article, Installation 04 (New) isn't a contradict. If you had read the article, you'd have known. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:40, 18 October 2007 (UTC) You went and put a Contradict on Installation 04 (New) when it didn't contradict anything. And I checked the page history and it says you did it, and it doesn't lie. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:34, 18 October 2007 (UTC) There is no confusion. I don't see it your way, since if you read the article you'll understand that it doesn't contradict canon, but let us just drop the entire subject. P.S. What do you think of my archive box and pic? Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:55, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Did you draw that? (I didn't draw mine, stole it from somewhere on the internet) I'm no good at drawing people. I get lucky if mine is a good stick person. But I can do pretty much anything else, especially good at weapons and vehicles. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:11, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Your good That's some good drawing. But do you have to use the Otto response thingy? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:34, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Link to your category in your signature Your link to you category that is in your signature ((UNSC History)) can actually be linked to your category, instead of Ptowery's Category To link it to your category, add a colon before the name of category ((UNSC History)). It makes it turn out as (UNSC History). Hope that helps! :) 01:42, 21 October 2007 (UTC)